


Bound By You

by nisiedraws



Category: Original Work
Genre: Handcuffs, High Seas, M/M, naval romance, naval uniforms, sailing ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 06:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20003950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nisiedraws/pseuds/nisiedraws





	Bound By You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chantefable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chantefable/gifts).




End file.
